


extras

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: listen. you know who I am. I know you know who I am. but I don't have a thick enough face to publicly post smut of my ocs so here we are. yes this happens right after ch 28 and yes lmy's blood hasn't even dried. wuhluhwuh deserve horny content. these are unbeta’d
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anon Works





	1. I had an embarrassingly poetic title for this but honestly all you need to know is: they fuck

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [night flowers shirking from the light of the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695436) by [obstinateRixatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinateRixatrix/pseuds/obstinateRixatrix). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen. you know who I am. I know you know who I am. but I don't have a thick enough face to publicly post smut of my ocs so here we are. yes this happens right after ch 28 and yes lmy's blood hasn't even dried. wuhluhwuh deserve horny content. these are unbeta’d

Okay, in Xiāo Jié’s defense, she’s been pent up for _months_. 

Liú Jiānghuá had been practically in the same room! All the time! There wasn’t really an opportunity to indulge in any, uh, _release_ in such harrowing conditions. And even if that wasn’t the case, Liú Jiānghuá is just… gorgeous! Stunning! Flawless! That’s why after receiving such a heartfelt confession, Xiāo Jié’s maybe a little enthusiastic. A lot enthusiastic, as she pulls Liú Jiānghuá forward into another kiss, then another, then another, and it’s… nice. Easy to melt into. So easy that Xiāo Jié doesn’t notice just how far forward she’s pulled Liú Jiānghuá until she’s already pinned against the grass and helplessly swept away by the steadily deepening kisses. Somewhere between the soft gasps shared between them a bit of tongue slips in—cautious but firm—which is… a little strange and pleasantly overwhelming; clinging to Liú Jiānghuá’s (very well-defined) back is just about all Xiāo Jié can do.  
  
After a while, things start getting. Uncomfortable. Not because it doesn’t feel good! It feels very good! In fact, it starts feeling, uh, too good, which probably gets really obvious when Xiāo Jié arches up with a muffled moan to press against the leg between her thighs, and she doesn’t mean to be so shameless! Really! She doesn’t! It’s just hard not to. React. To what’s happening. But it’s not until Liú Jiānghuá’s hand slips into her robe, rubs the pad of a calloused thumb over her breast, that she breaks away from the kiss, panting.  
  
“Wait, wait, wait, here? Now!? Dàxiá—“  
  
“Liú Yù.”  
  
Okay, thats fair. “Yù-xiá,” she amends, holding Liú Jiānghuá’s shoulders in place—not pushing, not pulling—as she attempts to steady herself. Which is hard when her eyes keep getting drawn back to Liú Jiānghuá’s lips. “You're injured, I’m filthy, we—we’re outside—is this really alright?”  
  
Liú Jiānghuá—wait, no, Liú Yù—brings her rather daring hand back out to cup Xiāo Jié’s cheek, gaze heated and heavy. “Isn’t it?”  
  
Well, when she puts it like that… sure! 

With that out of the way Xiāo Jié can really focus on Liú Yù above her, propped up on an elbow, robes disheveled and hanging loose, low enough that Xiāo Jié can see below the enticing curve of Liú Yù’s neck, down past her collar, and even further down to—

Xiāo Jié turns away, face burning in... guilt? Desire? Sure, one of those works. Except wait, considering their. Situation. She’s—she’s supposed to look, isn’t she? Or at least, she won’t get in trouble for taking a peek, will she?  
  
Liú Yù shrugs off both her outer and inner robes, leaves them hanging off her sash. Decision made! Pretty hard not to see anything when it’s just boldly out on display! The confidence of a great beauty sure is formidable.  
  
Xiāo Jié has seen Liú Yù undressed before, when she had to bandage her wounds, but at that time she was very much focused on being professional and also saving her life; Xiāo Jié didn’t really give herself any chance to truly appreciate the view (at least, she tried not to—she has eyes, okay!?). Now, Liú Yù’s skin glows under the moonlight, radiant, and when Xiāo Jié reaches out to cup her hand around Liú Yù’s breast, it’s as soft-yet-firm as she imagined  
  
Abruptly, Xiāo Jié realizes where her hand is, and her thoughts scatter. Before she can move Liú Yù catches her wrist and holds it in place. “Xiāo Jié,” she says before she lowers her head, teeth scraping against Xiāo Jié’s neck.  
  
Fair’s fair, so Xiāo Jié should probably strip even if it can’t possibly be as good of a view. And she would, if she had any room (or will) to detach herself from Liú Yù, and if she wasn’t so distracted by Liú Yù working a hand up Xiāo Jié’s skirt, the feather-light touch trailing against her thigh towards—  
  
Well. It’s pretty obvious.  
  
But the torturously slow pace (a stark contrast against Xiāo Jié’s rapid heartbeat) still doesn't prepare her for when Liú Yù’s fingers finally do press up between her thighs, moving her undergarments out of the way, and it’s—it’s—  
  
Weird!  
  
Embarrassing!!  
  
Nice!?  
  
This isn’t new territory—there’s been plenty of times Xiāo Jié has rubbed herself off after a particular good book (or while horny and bored/miserable)—but having it done by someone else, someone excessively beautiful, someone who looks at her like she’s wanted, it’s just a completely different experience (especially with how turned on she’s been with all the kissing and the touching) and Xiāo Jié finds herself clutching at Liú Yù, helplessly chasing more of that skin-to-skin contact as she gets even more slick with each stroke of Liú Yù’s fingers.  
  
“How does it feel?” Liú Yù asks, low, soft, her breath skimming across Xiāo Jié’s ear, and Xiāo Jié jolts. With as dazed as she is, it takes a second for the question to register.  
  
Liú Yù! Isn't it obvious! There’s no need to ask!  
  
“I won’t know if you don’t tell me.”  
  
“It—it feels—“ Xiāo Jié’s breath hitches at a particularly firm stroke. “It feels good...”

Definitely the right thing to say judging from the slight shiver she gets in response.  
  
“What do you want?” Liú Yù continues, way more talkative than she’s ever been before—what’s with that!? And if that isn’t enough, she reaches just a bit farther back and traces Xiāo Jié’s entrance; with how slick it is, it wouldn't take any effort to slip a finger in, maybe two. “Harder?” she asks. “Deeper?”  
  
Xiāo Jié hides her face in the crook of Liú Yù’s neck. “Please,” she manages to squeeze out past her mortification.  
  
The following thrusts go satisfyingly deep, two fingers going in and out with hardly any effort, and with Liú Yù still thumbing her clit Xiāo Jié can’t suppress the needy sounds that escape. It feels good—really good, especially when Liú Yù’s fingers curl just so—and there’s a budding pressure but it’s just shy of enough.  
  
“You can—you can be more rough...”  
  
“Is that so,” Liú Yù says, continuing her careful, steady pace.  
  
Has she always been this merciless!?  
  
“I— _ah!_ —I... want it rough...”

Liú Yù gives it to her rough—faster, harder, deeper—and Xiāo Jié can't help but draw in a breathy gasp with every relentless thrust, especially not after Liú Yù adds a third finger and finds a spot that wrings out a cry of pleasure. Mindless pleas and praises—yes, more, keep going, don’t stop, Yù-xiá, Yù-xiá, Yù-xiá—fill the night air as she edges closer and closer to her climax. Then, with a final choked cry, she spills over Liú Yù’s hand and collapses back into the grass.

Well, uh, that was… tiring. Mentally, emotionally, physically. Xiāo Jié’s pretty spent. In a good way. A satisfying way. Still struggling to process that she just got fucked by the woman of her dreams. She’s almost too tired to feel the lingering embarrassment. Almost.

When she opens her eyes she’s met by Liú Yù’s super intense stare. Without looking away, Liú Yù licks the hand that was just inside Xiāo Jié.

“You... you’re surprisingly into this,” Xiāo Jié says, breathless. Brainless too, apparently! Out of all the things to say after such a monumental event, that’s what slips out!?

Thankfully Liú Yù doesn’t seem to mind; she presses down into another deep kiss, one that leaves Xiāo Jié panting when they part. Then fully undoes Xiāo Jié’s sash.  
  
Having her robe tugged off and spread out on the ground wipes out any remaining traces of lethargy. “Um,” Xiāo Jié says, as Liú Yù holds her close. “Um,” she repeats, as Liú Yù mouths her way down Xiāo Jié’s chest, her stomach, teeth skimming at her hips. “Are you sure!?”

“Isn’t it alright?” 

And. Well. When she puts it that way...

…

…

…

Things continue like that for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I think I started drafting this because I was so pissed a concept that, by all rights, should've been yuri, was in fact, not yuri (the villainess' pet I think). I was just so mad  
> 2) I definitely finished drafting this because I was so pissed that a webnovel had a side character that was a cool, strong, competent, beautiful woman... who was revealed to be a man disguised as a woman because obviously women can't ever be cool or strong. fuck you. le ling is now a trans woman and my wife.  
> 3.  
> 


	2. turnabout is fair play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is why I get to bully xj

The first thing Xiāo Jié’s aware of is warmth.

The second, a weight slung across her waist.

The third… someone's in her bed!?

But then Xiāo Jié remembers: right, yeah, obviously there’d be someone in bed with her and that someone is Liú Yù. She still hasn’t gotten used to it, but at least realization comes faster! Much better than yesterday when she almost elbowed Liú Yù in the face, but it turned out alright because Liú Yù caught the elbow—while still asleep!—and just rolled over, trapping Xiāo Jié underneath her.

It’s strange, adjusting to this new normal. Especially since they haven’t quite settled into anything yet. Right after taking care of the whole uncle problem and confirming their mutual (!) feelings, Xiāo Jié had been whisked off to clear out her room (helped by quite a few of Liú Yù’s relatives), then whisked off to what was essentially an impromptu wedding banquet (quite the shock, but in hindsight, what else would promising to follow each other forever lead up to). Even Bǐngbing was there? And Liú Yù’s couriers? It’s truly astounding how much got organized and how little work Xiāo Jié had to do for it.

Now, since they can go wherever they want, they’ve vaguely meandered away from the rouge cultivators to check in on Xiǎo-Xiáng. And maybe for a bit of privacy. Staying with the rogue cultivators is a good time! But it’s kind of nice to stay at an inn instead of roughing it in the wild, and being in a room without twenty-some people out and about gives Xiāo Jié the chance to fully appreciate how Liú Yù looks in the morning light.

Ah, she’ll never tire of waking up to the sight of Liú Yù’s flawless face. What a peerless beauty! And, as of late, she’s been so… unguarded! Back at the palace it was usually her dragging Xiāo Jié out of bed, but since they’ve left it’s been the opposite. Not that Xiāo Jié minds! It’s actually really nice! Liú Yù is very agreeable when she isn’t fully awake. Maybe a little reluctant to leave the warmth of their bed, but once cajoled into consciousness she doesn’t mind at all when Xiāo Jié tugs her to the vanity and insists on brushing her hair. Which Xiāo Jié does purely for selfish reasons. Liú Yù’s hair is very long and very soft and Xiāo Jié would contrive any excuse to get her hands on the woman of her dreams. And, of course the view from here isn’t too bad! Xiāo Jié wouldn't go so far as to describe Liú Yù’s current look as ‘disheveled’ but she wears her inner robes quite loose which is—ah, Xiāo Jié! Xiāo Jié! What are you thinking so early in the morning!    
  
“You don’t have to hold back.”   
  
…?   
  
Xiāo Jié looks down at Liú Yù, then up at the mirror that Liú Yù’s using to maintain eye contact. She has, no doubt, been watching Xiāo Jié’s expression reflect every idle thought that has passed through her mind.   
  
This is… extremely embarrassing.   
  
Before Xiāo Jié can offer some kind of explanation or excuse that would save what little face she has left, Liú Yù brings up a hand and tugs Xiāo Jié down, landing a sleepy kiss on the underside of her jaw.   
  
Wow! Okay!!    
  
“Don’t hold back,” she repeats, gazing up at Xiāo Jié through enticing half-lidded eyes. And, well… it’s good advice! 

So Xiāo Jié takes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this. I've got some more ideas for extras but idk if I'll ever got to them so I'll just mark it complete.


End file.
